cloudywithachanceofmeatballsfandomcom-20200223-history
Foodimals
Foodimals, short for Food Animals, are living food-based creatures with the characteristics of animals that were created by Flint Lockwood's FLDSMDFR. They make their first appearance in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 where they play a major role. Origin After the FLDSMDFR survived its destruction and landed on the abandoned Swallow Falls, it began to continue creating more mutated food once again and turned the island into a food paradise, however it went one step further by going on to create living mutated food with the characteristics of animals which Flint simply calls the "Foodimals". Behavior At the start of the sequel the Foodimals were said by Chester and Barb to be evil but revealed (and discovered) by Sam they only attacked them because of seeing the "Live" corporation logo on their backpacks and clothes. Each Foodimal species have different characteristics and traits. After Flint was rescued by Marshmallow Foodimals it's revealed that they all watched a part of a video of Flint showing his FLDSMDFR to Sam, however the video was bit broken causing it to repeatedly show one part which caused Flint in the video to repeatedly say "En woo" (which probably meant "I'm one of you" in Foodimal language). Because of this they thought of him as a god until Flint (and technically Barry) told them the truth about himself. At the end Flint and co. stayed on the island and regarded all Foodimals as friends. Known Foodimals All Foodimals are animal-like in behavior and physical traits, however some are simply animalistic in behavior while physically resembling ordinary food with eyes and mouths. The known species of Food Animals which were given names by Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, Brent McHale, Manny, and Tim Lockwood *Wild Scallion *Fruit Cockatiel *Hippotatomus *Cantelope *Sasquash *Shrimpanzee *Peanut Butter and Jellyfish *Mosquitoast *Tacodile Supreme *Cheespider *Apple Pie-thon *Buttertoad *Lemmin *Kiwi *Cucumbird *Bananostrich *Flamango *Wildabeet *Watermelophant *Meatbalrus *Eggplanatee *Marshmallow *Tomato *Buffaloaf *Susheep *Subwhale *Pearl *Mussel-Like Creature Food People Unlike Food Animals, Food People are sentient food-based life-forms that have developed a higher-level of sentience and sapience, and posses no animal-like traits or behavior and instead have human-like qualities and behavior. *Strawberry *Blueberry *Pickle *Piece of Cake *Leek *Celery *Carrot *Lettuce *Pizza Giant *Hot Dog Other Food-based Lifeforms In the first film, similar "creatures" in nature to the Food Animals were shown to reside within the FLDSMDFR's domain, which were basically sentient food much like the food animals, although with very few animalistic or living traits. Such as the Pizza Flurries, Man-Eating Chickens and Gummy Bears. According to Sam and Flint, their molecular structure was mutated even further into sentient "Super Food" by the FLDSMDFR and were genetically engineered by it to protect its "body". This same process might've been what the FLDSMDFR used to create the Food Animals, and thus the sentient "Super Food" could be considered their precursors. In various scenes a few of the "Super Food" like the Man-Eating Chickens and Gummy Bears can be seen in crowd scenes. Site Navigation Category:Food Animals Category:Animals Category:Flint Lockwood's Inventions Category:Food Category:Policy Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Foodimals